It is known to attach a so-called dust ruffle to the sides of a bed. It is also known to make such a dust ruffle detachable so that it can be easily removed for washing and cleaning.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,531 shows a dust ruffle with separable fastener attached to a box spring of a bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,683 shows a zip-on, zip-off dust ruffle for a bed which includes a cover member fitted around the opposite ends of a bed box spring and has a slide fastener along the edges for attachment of the dust ruffle.
The known types of dust ruffles have the drawback that they are somewhat difficult to put on and take off.
It is accordingly an object of the instant invention to provide a dust ruffle arrangement which overcome the drawbacks of the known dust ruffles and provides a dust ruffle arrangement that is easily detachable and is adjustable in height so as to completely cover the box spring.